Team Shadow
by DarkLordMist
Summary: After 5th year Voldemort starts an all-out attack. The whole world is in danger. Meanwhile, two characters play a key role with a third to help along…HarryGirl!BlaiseTonks


Team Shadow

Summary: After 5th year Voldemort starts an all-out attack. The whole world is in danger. Meanwhile, two characters play a key role with a third to help along…Harry/Girl!Blaise/Tonks

(This was before posted on another acc Shadow's Survivor but now I moved it here)

Chapter 1: Life as we know it- gone.

Harry's summer was your dictionary definition of change. A change of nature, a change of life, a change of earth as we know it.

In the beginning, Harry was in deep grief. How could Sirius, the only relative that truly accepted him, actually die? For days on out he did not come out of his room. Even the Dursleys got worried.

"Blast that freak!" Shouted Vernon. "There's chores in this house to be done and I WANT THEM DONE DAMNIT!"

Dudley, who was becoming a whole new definition of a whale of a boy, smirked. "Don't worry dad. If he doesn't come out soon enough, I'll just have to go Harry-hunting again."

Petunia nodded, malice in her eyes. "That's right Dudders. You go and make sure that boy comes down straight away!"

Dudley just put on his black hood with his gangster look and grinned. "You can leave it to me. I'm gonna call all my Harry Huntin' Old Schoolers over and we're going to have a little reunion."

Soon all five whales were in place, hoods on, with Dudley in the front smirking. "Ok my homies, let's go have some fun!"

His friend Piers smirked. "Why don't we tie him up and see if he has anything valuable?"

Dudley glared at him. "Shut up! I was just thinking that! I'm the fucking leader, so don't mess with me! Now let's go, I want to be the one who brings him down."

The troop nodded and trod up the stairs to Harry's room. Dudley tried to open the door- but it wouldn't open!

Dudley grinned. "This makes it easier then! Bring the big guns boys!"

The troop gave him a huge bat. Dudley pulled back, and used his whole whale of a body's force to pound open the door.

The door immediately shattered, and all five rushed in, eager to find Harry and beat him up.

"Huh?" Piers asked. "Where is he, Dud?"

Dudley was confused. "What? Where is he?" His face slowly turned red at being denied his fun. That blasted freak! He had been holed up in his damn room, and escaped!

Then Dudley noticed a note on Harry's desk.

_Hey Dursleys,_

_ Sorry for not telling you before leaving. But you guys probably wouldn't want to say bye to me anyway. I decided to leave you a present. In 20 seconds of reading this happy note you will find the room blow up. That's 20, 19, 3, 2, 1_

BOOM!

All five of the hood immediately felt the blast and they were completely blown away.

_SHIT! _Thought Dudley as he flew into the sky by the force of the explosion. _That little fucker wants to mess with us, huh?_

WHAM. Wham- wham- wham- wham.

"OWWWWWW!"

Dudley landed first with the rest of his troop landing consecutively on him, effectively squishing his whale of a body.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS POTTER!" Dudley screamed before blacking out.

_Harry sighed and laid against the wall. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of his late godfather. His fists clenched at himself being not powerful enough to protect his godfather._

_ After another hour of contemplating, Harry's eyes flashed open. He felt something inside him, something powerful. His will. His resolve. His heart._

_ "That's it." Harry spoke softly. "From now on, I will never let others take control over my life. Even Dumbledore. From now on, I will try my hardest to become the best I can be. And most of all, from now on, I will NEVER, EVER, allow a precious person to die in front of my eyes again. Never, ever, ever, again."_

_ With grim resolve, without even thinking, he wrote a letter to the Dursleys. While writing, he smirked. "Might as well pay them back for all the times they abused and controlled me. But how do I do this without alerting the Ministry?"_

_ Then he remembered some Exploding Erasers that the Weasley twins had given him. These erasers had a set time to them and would blow up, however rather harmlessly, but when several of them were placed together it could cause a large force that would blow whoever was in the room away, therefore definitely rendering them unconscious and injured._

_ Harry grinned and decided to hook a small lever onto the note. When it was picked up, the lever would unhook and the erasers would count down five seconds to explosion. Smirking, Harry wrote on the letter for 20 seconds until explosion so that whoever was in there would have enough time to read the letter, and still get blown up._

_ Then Harry opened his window, ready to get out along with his trunk. A screech sounded behind him. Hedwig! He had forgotten about her in his anxiousness to leave._

_ "Sorry Hed! Here," he unlocked the cage, "Fly to the Leaky Cauldron and wait there for me. I'll be there soon." He ruffled her feathers. She gave a hoot of agreement and flew off into the night._

_ Harry set out, and walked away from number 4 Privet Drive, never to look at it again._

_ To Harry's great luck, the Auror who was on duty, Mundungus Fletcher, was apparently in Knockturn Alley making a deal with some more black-markets for some Dragon Scales at half the price they were usually at. _

_ Harry stuck out his wand. A resounding crack later, a large bus appeared in front of him._

_ "Good night to you. Where can I take you?" Asked the conductor._

_ "Diagon Alley, please."_

_ "That will be 11 sickles and 4 knuts."_

_ Harry paid and went onto the bus. Then the bus sounded with another crack, and Harry Potter would never be seen again on the street of Privet Drive. He was now on his way to becoming an independent wizard, free from the confines of the Dursleys forever._

_ "No matter what," thought Harry, "I will never come back."_

A couple days later, Harry had successfully adapted his new way of life in Diagon Alley. Everyday, he would go to Flourish & Blotts and read a lot of books. To keep the booksellers happy he also bought many.

Hedwig had also found him, and now she was off sending some updating letters to Hermione, Ron, and Remus.

Soon it would be his birthday, and he couldn't wait. He sighed peacefully on his bed in his two-room flat. Things were finally going the way he wanted them to.

Iiiiiiii

(In a large mansion in the middle of Britain…)

"What! What the hell is wrong with you! You fucking bitch!" snarled Larry Zabini at his wife, Kalina. "The Dark Lord will win! There is no way we can lose, we have the alliance of over ten countries! And yet you're backing out?"

Kalina looked at him coldly. "I will never join him! Just because you want to be his slave doesn't mean I have to go along with you! I had thought better of you, Larry, but it's obvious that you're NOT!"

"WHAT?" screamed Larry. "Are you defying me? You bitch! Why the hell did I marry you in the first place!"

Kalina glared. "Because during that time, you were better and I thought you were better! But it seems you're just another one of those retarded pureblood faggots who's obsessed about getting power!"

Larry could not take it any longer. "_Crucio!_" He shouted.

Kalina's eyes bulged in shock, then she quickly sidestepped the curse. "I guess it's the end of our marriage then. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DEATH EATER!"

Larry smirked. "No. First I'm going to kill you, you blood traitor. You were of the purest blood possible, and that was the only reason I married you. Now that you have betrayed your cause, I will have to kill you. _Imperio!_"

Kalina ducked the curse as it smashed into a vase.

"You wish! I will never let you take me! And have you forgotten that I am ten times the dueler you are?"

Larry glared. _Damn, _he thought, _I forgot that she was the top dueler in our Auror department before she got pregnant with Blaise. Shit this is going to be hard._

The two, formerly married couple now had their wands trained on each other and were about to fight each other to the death.

-

Blaise was huddled up in her room, shivering. Her mom and dad were fighting, and by the sound of it, it was becoming an extremely dangerous fight.

_I have to stop it! I can't let them fight… I love them both…_

She ran downstairs and saw her parents in a stalemate. She saw her father, her normally calm father with a twinkle in his eyes glaring angrily at her mother.

"Stop it!" she cried. "Please!"

"No! Blaise… don't you see… you and I could be the Dark Lord's greatest servants! We could help him to victory!"

Blaise was shocked. What was he saying?

Her father smiled softly. "If you come with me, we will both be powerful. The Dark Lord will give us whatever we want!"

She felt a pang of sting in her heart. She wanted many things- but none of them so much as one thing.

"And he'll give you the thing that you have desired ever since your traitorous mother betrayed the Dark Lord! You will get _friends!_"

_Friends_. That word struck her heart to the core. Those words had such a large effect on her she felt a nonexistent force push her into the wall.

"Come with me Blaise. You will be happy, you will enjoy life!"

"NO!" Her mother, Kalina screamed. "Don't listen to him, Blaise!"

She felt torn. She had always sat on the fence- she never told them which side she truly believed in. Because of this, neither of them tried to kill each other earlier because they both believed they could get her to their side.

"Blaise… you have to know… there is nothing wrong with Muggles or Muggleborns. They are innocent-"

"They are dirty! Blaise, they ruined your life! You do want your friends back, do you? They took your friends away- and you know what? Your mother here- she also took them away!"

Blaise felt a surge at her crying mother. How dare she! How dare she take away her precious friends!

"Blaise- please… listen to me… you're the only love I have left! Please… don't…"

Then she remembered… she remembered-

In her early years, she was always spoiled like a brat by her parents, being the only child. Before, they were a loving couple- except she noticed her father always looked angry when news came of Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Blast that boy. Blaise hated how he always got all the attention, even though he didn't do anything. But then again, she shouldn't be hating him because he was the reason she was alive in the first place.

If he had not defeated Voldemort that night, Voldemort would have the next day killed her mother because she did not believe in her clause. He also would have killed Narcissa Malfoy- a distant relative, because she did not either. But because Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, she had been born a month later.

When she had gotten to Hogwarts, everyone in Slytherin treated her like a princess, just like Malfoy because the Zabinis had a lot of power and money. But that treatment soon disappeared.

Blaise clenched her fist at the thought of the day she was ostracized by all the Slytherins. It was the Autumn of her third year, and she was in the Common Room playing Exploding Snap with some of her fellow Slytherins when Malfoy strutted in pompously.

She had always not liked him at all, but what he did next made her absolutely _hate _him.

Malfoy came up and asked her if she would go out with him.

_She had just stared. She did not like that Malfoy prat at all, of course she would decline. That wouldn't have made her hate him, but then Malfoy's smirk dropped and he glared._

_ "Father told you that you don't believe in the Dark Lord's cause, Zabini. He said you love mudbloods, you and your bitch mom." He said loudly so everyone could hear._

_ Immediately everyone's heads turned. What? They all thought. How could the Zabinis, one of the most powerful noble families not believe in the Dark Lord's cause?_

_ "What the fuck, Malfoy?" Blaise spat. Heat rose into her face. She couldn't believe this, why the fuck did Malfoy care! "How dare you accuse me of that!"_

_ Malfoy just smirked. "You bitch, I knew you were just a muggle lover like Dumbledore. Gosh, you're a disgrace to all purebloods."_

_ "WHAT?" Blaise screeched. Her temper shot straight up and she jumped up, taking out her wand, ready to blast Malfoy off his feet. _

_ Then something happened that she would never forget. Two pairs of arms grabbed her body and never let her wand aim at Malfoy._

_ At first, she thought it was Malfoy's cronies, Goyle and Crabbe. She could take care of them easily._

_ But it wasn't. Instead, it was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, her roommates who had been her friends. _

_ Her mind was racing. Why were they doing this? Before they had let her curse Malfoy countless times without even bothering. Why were they holding her back?_

_ Blaise turned her head and looked into her two best friend's eyes._

_ They just glared at her. "You traitor…" snarled Millicent, "I had always looked up to you. But now I know you're just a muggle-loving piece of shit!"_

_ Pansy smirked. "Finally I can draw Draco's attention away from you with a good reason. I had never believed you would betray our side, Zabini. Are muggles that important to you that you would give your everything for them?"_

_ These words stung Blaise. She wanted to say "What the fuck are you guys doing? I hate mudbloods, now get off!" but she couldn't. She couldn't. She opened her mouth several times, but all that came out were "LET GO OF ME!"_

_ Malfoy just grinned evilly. "If she really wasn't a muggle lover she would have said so. But it's obvious that she is one. From today on, Blaise, you are not allowed to eat with us, you are not allowed to be friends with us, you are not allowed to call yourself a Slytherin! Don't ever talk to another Slytherin equally!"_

_ Blaise opened her mouth wide and looked at all the Slytherins who were staring, hoping that someone would stand up and defend her. _

_ But no one did._

_ They just glared._

_ "Please… don't…" whispered Blaise. "Listen to me… please…"_

_ Pansy snorted. "Shut up, you bitch. You heard Draco, don't talk to us like an equal again!"_

_ A tear dropped out of Blaise's eyes and fell to the door. She shook off Pansy's and Millicent's arms and ran to her room._

_ The next day, not a single Slytherin looked at her. They treated her as nonexistent._

_ When she went to the Great Hall, she saw her normally-saved seat occupied by Millicent, who glared at her when she tried to walk there._

_ She looked down, aware that the whole school was staring at her, and wondering, why isn't she sitting down? And why is her whole house glaring at her?_

_ Blaise just walked sadly to the far side of the table, where not a single Slytherin sat and ate her food in miserable silence._

_ Up in the Staff Table, Snape looked on with sadness and sympathy. Though he did not like the others much, he had always respected Blaise's mother for defiantly standing up to Voldemort. Dumbledore, who was next to him, nudged him and smiled sadly._

_ "Why don't you go and comfort her? I seem to remember many years ago, a teenage boy not much older than her in that same position. But remember what happened to you, Severus. Because no one had comforted you, you tried to seek out Voldemort to give yourself power, the most regretful decision of your life. Go and comfort her before it's too late."_

_ Severus nodded sadly, remembering his own outcasting during his fifth year. The Slytherins had all turned on him when he said that he did not care for the Dark Lord, and combined with that the continuous hatred by all of the school. That loneliness… along with his father disowning him… was enough to make him beg Lucius Malfoy the next day to join in order to acquire the friendship he had lost. But that was the most horrible decision he had ever made in his life._

_ As Blaise walked out of the Great Hall, Severus followed quietly, using his sneaky like ways to avoid attention by everyone in the room._

_ Blaise cried as she walked down the halls to her Slytherin Common Room. Seeing the turn, she decided not to make it. Instead, she continued straight ahead to the dungeons. Her friends had all turned on her, now she had nothing, what would her father say? Not only that, all the other houses in the school hated her, starting today she would have no friends, and will probably never have any._

_ 'Damnit,' she thought, 'Damnit! Why the hell do I have to be so stubborn about my values? I don't give a shit about Muggles! I just don't care about them! But I can't say I hate them either! Damnit!"_

_ She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw her head of the house, Severus Snape._

_ She knew him like an uncle- he had visited her a lot of times even before she came to Hogwarts._

_ "Professor!" She cried, running to him. But halfway, she stopped. What if he rejected her too? What if he, the last person in the school who was her friend in this school, rejected her? What if he also supported Voldemort's cause? "Please… please don't…" she whispered. "Don't… hate me…"_

_ She looked fearfully at the Potion Master's face. She couldn't make out the emotions on his face. Was he… crying?_

_ "Blaise… I'm sorry... I… I know how you feel." Snape cursed inwardly. He sucked at comforting people, he was never good with emotions. But then he did something he had only done twice before in his life. He walked up and hugged her._

_ Blaise was shocked. Her professor- he still accepted her? Why? Why wasn't he like her father, like Lucius Malfoy, like Avery or Nott? _

_ "Uncle Severus? Are you- are you going to hate me too?"_

_ "Blaise…" he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to tell you a secret that I have only told two people in my whole life. These two people are Dumbledore and your mother. Nobody else knows, and they shouldn't."_

_ Blaise's teary eyes opened in surprise. "Come on," Snape said as they neared the Potions classroom. They slipped into Snape's office and he muttered a silencing charm._

_ For the next half hour, Snape told Blaise of his childhood, his Hogwarts his experience- and his deadliest secret, which if revealed would definitely mean his life._

_ "So you know now Blaise… you are not the only Slytherin fighting for the good side. Do not fear, as long as you are fighting for what you truly believe in, you will always be strong. And do not worry about your friends inside Slytherin, they will come to see that they were the ones who were wrong. And last, please, do not tell anyone of this secret. Nobody."_

_ Blaise nodded quietly. She slowly rose and left the room, leaving a thoughtful Snape in the room. _

_ She walked through the halls- alone, betrayed, and confused. What was she to do with her life? Where would she go? What would she be?_

_ The words that Snape had told her had struck her into the heart. "It was the most painful decision I ever made in my life. But it was also the worst. If you make the wrong decision you will end up like me, in a situation you cannot get out of, with a mark you cannot remove, with a life you cannot change. Don't make that decision. Stick true to your heart and you will always find the path of light waiting for you."_

_ Blaise shuddered, then she slumped against the wall. The words her Professor had told her made so much sense…_

_ Her eyes closed and her soul, spirit, and mind went into a swirl of thought and feeling._

_ After a couple of minutes, her eyes flashed open once again, this time with light, with hope, with determination._

_ 'Professor is right. I will not, definitely not, stray from my beliefs, no matter what my peers will say about them! That is my way of life!'_

-

Blaise's eyes flashed open. _I guess you can't sit on the fence forever_.

"Blaise? Tell your mother to stop this nonsense right now!" Her father, Larry shouted. "Your mom is currently crazy. Believe me, the Dark Lord will win, and when he does, you and I will be right next to him!"

Kalina felt fire burning in her heart. How dare he, try to corrupt her beloved daughter?

"You asshole! Blaise, don't listen to him- don't you get it, he's been…-"

"Shut up you bitch! Blaise, come with me, we will go seek out Voldemort together!"

"NO!" Her mother cried. She looked at Blaise with a tear. "Don't- don't be like them! Don't…-"

Blaise smiled. She remembered those years ago, where she had said the same thing- and no one, no one- except Professor Snape- had reached out to hug her.

Then she would be her mother's Professor Snape.

"Mom…" said Blaise, smiling, walking forward. Both her parents just stared at her as she walked towards her mother.

What she did next shocked both of them to the core.

She wrapped her arms around her mother and said "I… I understand how you feel, mom. I felt the same way… when I lost all my friends…"

Her mother looked at her with desperate teary eyes. But they had a light to them- her daughter, her one last love she could cling to- everything else she had lost- her daughter was accepting her!

Then Blaise rose and glared at her father. "Sorry, dad, but I'm not going to be a coward like you. I never believed and never will believe that muggles or muggleborns will be bad at all. So GET OUT!"

Her father just stared at her, mouth wide open. Then his face showed recognition… and he screamed and disapparated away.

Blaise then turned around and hugged her mother again- the two embraced each other, both of them having nothing left but each other- but that love was enough.

-

That was kind of sad but I guess it had to be done to introduce the story. Oh well.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
